More Than Meets The Eye
by sealed with love
Summary: Faith Summers, the hot new singer is attacked by a mysterious person. When Alex Rider is given a mission to protect her, how would he react. Would he see her as fame made her or will he see beneath the mask? May be a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

I got bored one day so I sat at my desk with a pen and a notepad and started to write

_**I got bored one day so I sat at my desk with a pen and a notepad and started to write. And I'm really bad at writing so please forgive me if there are any mistakes in there. **_

_**Disclaimer: Well if I owned Alex Rider I wouldn't be here would I, I'm joking. Okay I owned nothing except my characters, Faith Summers and some other people. **_

Alex groaned, would they ever stop talking about her? Alex's friends have been talking about Faith Summers all week and he was tired of it. Not only was it Tom and his friends, the whole school have been talking about her.

He didn't understand what was so great about her. Yeah so she's famous and gorgeous and a great singer but she's probably just stuck up and being nice was just an act. Seriously he didn't bloody care.

"So Alex what do you think of Faith? Don't you think she's just gorgeous?" Tom asked but before he could answer he was already nattering to his mates. Sighing Alex walked away and sat under the big oak tree. Alone.

Taking out his exercise book, he began doing homework which he was already behind on because of stupid MI6. He thought for a second and then shoved his book back into his bag and closed it.

What's the point of doing homework when he probably get pulled out by MI6 and he didn't get a word of the homework. All Alex wanted to do is kick the ball around with his mates but of course he couldn't, they were too engrossed in their conversation. He sat there for a few minutes, and finally the bell rang. He was actually pleased to hear the bell ring.

Hurriedly he ran to the form room and it didn't surprise him that there was no one in there except Miss Heathercoat. She just sat at her desk reading one the classics but looked up to see Alex sitting down in his seat.

"Ah Alex you're early…. Again," Miss Heathercoat said still concentrating on her book.

"Yeah, again," Alex said with no expression at all in his voice.

"Still talking about Faith, what's her name, Summers is it?" Asked Miss

Heathercoat referring to his classmates.

"Yeah, I'm sick of it. All you hear is Faith this, Faith that," Alex almost shouted out.

"Alex no need to shout, I'm not deaf. And I'm sure it will die down soon," She said, smiling.

"I hope she dies soon," Alex mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

"I said, What if it doesn't, I'll probably have to be home schooled."

"Oh I think you're being over dramatic."

Alex opened his mouth to object but everyone started to pile in. For the rest of form time he sat there quietly cursing in his head.

The day passed slowly and painfully. To Alex it felt like torture but for his mates I'm sure hearing everyone including them talk about Faith was like heaven. At least he could now go home and not hear another word about Faith. But tomorrow was different.

_**Well that probably sucked. And I think it might have been a little OOC but I don't know. That's what you guys are here for right to review. **_

_**Anyways let's get to the jist. **_

_**Please review and please no flames, unless it sucked that bad. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I'm so bad at updating but I was so brain dead that I couldn't think at all but I will try and try and try to complete this story. Though I have another one going on at Quizilla so I guess I have to try. It's been so long since I've logged on here but now here I am. And I hope I have improved since I've been gone =D well on to the story._

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from Faith and some of the other characters. **_

_Faith POV_

Oh dear, another session in the recording studio and then an interview and then a signing. Another hectic day. I loved singing and everything I did but sometimes I wished that it was less busy and that I was less popular. Everyone knew my name, small children, parents, teenagers, you name it.

I sat there next to my manager, she was also a dependable friend, listening to the track over and over again trying to identify which parts sounded strange and where the lyrics could be fixed and all. In my opinion all of it could be fixed. The whole song should be made how I wanted it to be, but no it had to be the way the public wanted it. They didn't care about what I wanted as long as I recorded and showed up for the concerts and signings they were happy. But was I?

Getting bored of the repetitive lyrics I politely excused myself. I walked slowly to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and just stared at the sad, lonely girl in the mirror. Who was she? She looked so lost and unsure of herself, I could see her struggling out of the grasp of the evil hands of showbiz. She hated this fake image of her, the way they would just slap a load of make up on her face and literally force skimpy dresses and skirts. Hiding all of this hatred and anger made her upset and over emotional until it pushed her over the limit. I knew that she was over the limit now because I saw a crystalline tear run down her face.

I stood there for a few more moments reflecting upon my thoughts until I decided that I should go back. Before I went back I quickly wiped the tears off from my face and fixed my hair before my manager moaned about my image.

When I got back I saw them all standing up and looking annoyed. I looked at my feet nervously; I must have been in the bathroom for quite a while. I guess I didn't realise.

"Umm… sorry I'm late. I had a bad stomach," I muttered trying to find my way out of trouble.

"No excuses missy, get in the limousine now!" Amanda, my manager, ordered me.

I mumbled a small okay and went unwillingly to the limousine. I never asked for this, any of it.

I was so glad when the dreaded interview was over. The pathetic interviewer kept on asking about my personal life, seriously that's personal hence why it's _my_ personal life. He kept on asking about my 'boyfriend'. What?! I had no boyfriend; I'm only a 15 year old girl who has no boyfriend. Stupid made up rumours. People who have no lives who live to make up false information about other people. So glad that was over. But still a CD signing to go. Hundred's of fans coming to see me. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans and the support they give me but they're falling in love with the girl that had been sucked into the music industry.

The table was waiting for me, as well were all the people surrounding the table. It got so manic when I got to the table. Everyone came rushing over and the security guards had to make sure everyone was in an orderly line. And one by one they came, some asking for photos and some asking for personal messages and some who were just were too shy to ask for anything. And then there were the small children who aspired to become a singer one day. I thought to myself, no you wouldn't want to become a singer; you would be played like a puppet. But instead I told them good luck and that maybe one day I would be lucky enough to sing at the same show as them.

After an hour or two the line died down and there were only a few people waiting. A few soon turned to one. The last person came to the table with their CD.

"Can you sign this to Amber please? That's me by the way. I'm Amber. I'm such a big fan of you and I love your music and your style. You are like a musical genius," the girl called Amber told me.

"Thank you. I'm flattered Amber." I said back to her unable to think of anything better to say to her.

"You should be, you deserve it," she said.

As I lowered my head to sign the CD I felt something prick my arm. Something sharp like a needle or something similar. I looked up to see Amber holding a syringe and pushing it into my arm. As I was about to yell for help everything around me turned into blackness.

--------

_I felt as if the last bit was a bit weaker than the beginning but I guess it depends what you guys think. I would love to know so please review and creative criticism, it helps to improve the story =D _

_Thanks for reading and I will try to update within some time next week though I can't promise it as I have a lot of school work to finish. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I know you guys are going to kill me and you've probably forgotten all about this fic. Heck, even I've forgotten about it hence why I was gone for about a year now. I can't apologise enough… It's just that I've had no inspiration at all and work load etc… even so that should be no excuse as some of you reviewers had told me to update. So enough of this and onto the chapter… Also sorry if Alex is a little OOC. It has been a while since I've read the books… _

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from my own characters which includes Faith. **_

Faith's pov

My eyelids fluttered as I awoke from a peaceful and deep sleep. Once my vision settled I became confused and frightened. What was this place? It looked like an abandoned factory of some sort and I had no idea how I got here either until I thought back to the last thing that I remembered. Amber.

All I wanted to know is why did she do it? What did she want with me? I was just Faith Summers, an ordinary teenage girl. Well maybe not that ordinary. But I haven't done anything that she could take vengeance for. At least I don't think so and if I had it was definitely unintentional.

I stared at the blank walls until my wrists felt very restricted. I guess whatever she gave me was wearing off as I could feel most of the pain now. Great; honestly the numbing feeling was so much better.

I tried to move my hand to untie the rope but ended up giving me a rope burn because of the friction. I winced at the pain and tried to find another way out or at least untied. I observed every little tear and fray and concluded with: there is no possible way for a girl like me (meaning not very strong) to escape. Period.

I cursed under my breath realising the facts. At times like this there is no optimistic side no. I failed to see the silver lining of things. I only could focus on the facts like I wouldn't see my family again, my manager (even though I don't like her an awful lot I will still miss her) and just general company. I couldn't die now – I'm only 15, I haven't lived my life yet. I haven't even had my first kiss or boyfriend yet. However I would rather it be me in this situation instead of my parents. My eyes watered as I thought of my parents. I hoped that they were safe and away from any kind of danger. I hoped that they couldn't be traced by these horrible people that held me captive.

While I was lost in thoughts I soon heard a clicking against the hard floor and then a woman walked in. She looked flawless; perfect sun kissed skin with golden blonde hair. She truly looked like a goddess. Then she turned to face me. On the left side of her face there were burn scars and marks and her eye was a dark brown which contrasted from her other blue eye and the left side of her lip seemed a lot thinner than the other side.

At the moment I didn't know what to say. I was lost for words. I was sort of scared but I also felt sympathy for her. As well as that there was that little bit of curiosity of how she got those scars.

"So you're that singer that everyone loves. You're not as pretty as I thought you would have been. Quite a shame. Disappointed really," she said in a piercing voice.

My body trembled; what did she want from me. I had nothing.

"Why did you bring me here?" I tried to say with confidence but I ended up sounding like a timid mouse. She laughed bitterly at my question and then made her eyes meet with my dark green ones.

"Why you ask. Because my dear, you have destroyed me. You see these scars and burns they were because of you. I suppose you don't have any clue what I'm going on about but I'll explain it to you. Do you remember that fire incident 5 years ago, at 'The Butterfly Inn'? Well you weren't the only one that suffered in that; these scars were made from that only because the fire-fighters saved you and fussed over you just because you passed out and couldn't breathe properly. I almost died in that fire thanks to you. So I guess sweetheart that's your answer. You're here so I can destroy you. No, I don't want to kill you quite yet. Just want you to suffer," she spat out.

Hearing these words I felt guilty and slightly angry as well. I had no idea that she had felt those flames eat at her face. I didn't know that it destroyed her beauty. I was clueless.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But in my defence I was unconscious. There was nothing I could do. Plus I was only 10, what could I have done?" I told her trying to defend myself and delay any torture that was to be done any time soon.

Her eyes darkened and she walked towards me with her stilettos tapped against the floor. She stopped for a split second and without warning her hand came in contact with my cheek.

My cheek stung for some while. She smirked and then called in some men – big, scary, buff men. I closed my eyes letting my thoughts wander to what could happen for a while and then I was dragged back into reality meeting the eyes of the men. They smiled at me and it wasn't the nice, friendly smile. It was the kind that would make you shiver and want to run home.

I started to tremble at and the scheming that they seemed to be doing at the moment. They were huddled in a small group and soon disbanded when the woman found what she was looking for. She discretely gave it to a bulky guy with curly hair but snatched it back again and then dismissed them to elsewhere.

She must really hate me if she wanted to hurt me herself. She mumbled some words before stepping back to me.

"Sweetie, this won't hurt a bit. Just don't move and it will make my job a lot easier," she sneered in a patronising voice while flicking the lighter.

My eyes widened at the sight and a scream began to build up in my throat. She placed the lighter next to my face letting me feel the warmth of the flame. I glanced at it quickly and shifted my head to the opposite direction of the flame.

"I thought I told you there would be no problems unless you moved," she barked at me in such a frightening voice that I flinched. She forcefully grabbed my head a moved it back to the place it was before.

All I could think of was the heat of it. Nothing else. Hot. Burn. Sweat. No Faith. Distract yourself, I thought. Distract… Blue sky. Grey factory. Whirring of machines. Yelling outside the door. And crash.

My head jerked to the clatter. My eyes found the lighter on the floor. I let out a breath of relief and then became to panic to why she had dropped it. Not only was it on the floor but she was gone… But then I realised that I wasn't alone. I was surrounded with more of her minions than I could have imagined she had.

One by one I heard them yelling. Some of them bellowing for help and others shouting things like 'catch him'. The ones that surrounded me departed to help their fellow colleagues that were pleading with help. Since I couldn't see anything and could only hear crashes and bangs I became confused to the current situation but my questions were answered shortly when a boy walked out.

I cocked my head to the side still slightly puzzled. This boy couldn't have been much older than me and he just fought off all those guys… Okay? Was I being tricked?

He ran over to me and took out a pen knife and cut off the rope that tied me to the chair. I felt free again. Ish.

"Who are you?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Alex. Alex Rider." He replied hesistantly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Haha I won't make you guys wait for another year (hopefully). I'll try my best to update I promise… Updates might be a little slow as I'm also working on something else. Also in this chapter Faith may act a little… uhh… bitchy… _

_Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from my characters_

Still Faith's pov

I stared at him dumbfounded to why he hadn't been fussing over me, instead he sounded slightly fed up and annoyed.

"Aren't you coming? I can leave you here if you want," he turned around asking me that stupid question. Of course I wanted to leave. I rolled my eyes and stood there. Again he turned around looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Uh… I'm not leaving with someone who I just met and I don't know anything about you," I told him. I thought it would be quite obvious since I've already been kidnapped once.

"You wouldn't believe me. I work for MI6, I was sent here to protect you," he told me in a serious tone. I gazed at him before bursting out in hysterics. Under his breath he mumbled something along the lines of 'I told you so'.

"Now if you're completely serious, tell me why MI6 would want to hire a teenage boy to become a spy. Completely and utterly ridiculous if you ask me," I giggled.

He sighed and reached in his pockets for something. He took it out and it seemed to be some form of identification. Alex gave it over to me so he could prove that he was actually telling me the truth. I gently picked it up and ran my fingers over the little symbol that revealed that he truly did belong to MI6.

"See, do you believe me now?" he asked me. I took a moment to assemble all of this information together. It was bizarre.

"Well, that could be fake, technology is pretty much incredible these days," I folded my arms over my chest and gave him a look that kind doubted him. He just rolled his eyes and began to walk out.

"Stop! Fine, I'll go," I yelled as he came to a halt, "but it doesn't mean I believe you," I added shortly.

I ran ahead catching up with him. Alex didn't seem to be interested or obsessed with me in any shape or form. Instead it seemed to be the very opposite. I got the impression that he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. In a way I was slightly offended as he didn't know anything about me and already started to make judgements on me. On the other hand, I was pleased as I had wanted to just live a normal life even if it was for a couple of minutes.

When got outside I didn't realise how cold and dark it was. Here I was standing it very inappropriate clothes for this season. Damn stupid manager and my image that I have to keep up with. Although I did like the dress that I was wearing and it was now ruined… Amanda is going to skin me alive. Luckily the dirt marks couldn't show up much as the dress was a dark blue but there were obvious rips and tears in it. Even I couldn't stop cringing at the torn dress.

My fingers automatically started to play with the fabric of the dress. I was so absorbed in examining the dress that I hadn't noticed a car had pulled up by the kerb. Alex held the car door open but I hadn't quite noticed until he pulled me by my arm. I was startled. As a reflex I reached up and peeled his hand off; it wasn't like I was stupid or anything, I knew who to get in a car. I know he was just kind of notifying me but he could have tapped me instead.

He got in the passenger seat of the car leaving me in the back with someone else. Wait… I'm not being kidnapped again, right?

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded to the person next to me.

"Hello Miss Summers, you may call me Mrs Jones," she smiled at me.

I was still slightly unsure of what to think of her. Since the being held hostage thing happened I can't really trust anyone. Heck even before that, since I've become famous I can't trust anyone.

"Why am I here? Who was that woman? Was that the only reason she wanted me, just because she wanted vengeance?" The questions spilled out one after the other. I couldn't help it; it was like word vomit.

"Hang on Faith, when we get to our destination I'll explain," she replied to me kindly. She looked at my dress and frowned. "And we'll probably have to get your some new clothes."

We finally reached a huge building. It looked like any ordinary building; nothing special at all. Mrs Jones told me to follow her. I did what I was told and followed behind her. Walking by her side was Alex. Being here I felt somewhat out of place. Like an outsider to some extent.

After walking down many corridors and up flights of stairs _**[A/N: I'm pretty much winging it with the description of the MI6 quarters, I can't remember if they actually described and if they did then I cannot remember at all =/]**_ we finally came to a door that had a sliver plate on it with the words Mrs Jones engraved. She pushed open the door and turned on the lights. I was about to step my foot in when she stopped me. On the table was a pile of clothes which look very familiar. She picked them up and gave them to me.

Slowly examining the clothes I realised that they were mine. What the hell? How did my clothes end up here? I shook it off and saved the questions for later. At the moment I just really needed to get out of this dress.

Being the polite girl I was raised to be, I asked where the toilets/washroom was so that I could change. She directed me to there and asked Alex to go with me. I looked at her like she was mad. Had she not realised that Alex is a boy? He cannot be in the woman's washroom.

I stood by the toilet door and looked at him expecting him to go back.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Uh… you can go back now? I do not need looking after, I am not a child. I'm pretty sure that I can get changed by myself," I informed him.

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight. And besides I'm outside, it's not like I'm coming inside with you," he said with barely any emotion at all. Seriously what was up with him? I'm not some crazy ass bitch. But I suppose he had a point.

"Okay. As long as you stay out here, I'm okay with it," I warned him and opened the door and locked it quickly. Why was I so paranoid?

I changed into my clothes at a fast pace. I just wanted to remove this dress as quick as possible. It held disturbing memories that I wanted to discard. Too bad that they'll always be with me.

Checking my appearance in the mirror I decided that I was ready to come out. I closed the door behind me to see that Alex had disappeared. I looked for him on my right side and then turned to my left to see him standing there. Ready to head back to Mrs Jones I started to walk away leaving him behind only to realise I had no clue where I was going. I slowed down to follow Alex.

Seeing Mrs Jones again I felt minor emotions of happiness. She was the only friendly face I had seen all day. It made me feel relieved.

This was it. I was finally going to get everything explained to me. Mrs Jones pushed the door open for me and I slowly and nervously trotted in with the two following me. I faced a chair that wasn't even the right way. I felt like I was in one of those action movies when the evil guy turns around and he begins to do that weird tapping thing with his fingers.

The chair turned around making it so that I was face to face with a man who looked very grey. If this was an action movie then I don't think it would be a great hit.

"Ah, Miss Summers have a seat," he told me, "I'm Alan Blunt. I see you have met Alex Rider and Mrs Jones."

"So I bet you're wondering why you're here," he continued as I began to nod,

"Well, you are in great danger. A woman named Suzanna Simmons wants you pretty much dead. She wants revenge for what happened 5 years ago and she won't back down until you get the same experience of pain as she had or until you're dead. She isn't the only one that wants you; another woman called Lisa Terota has developed an obsession with you. She keeps telling the police that you're her deceased daughter, and she will not stop until she has you. So because of these people who want you either dead or just plainly want you we have appointed a bodyguard to you. Alex will be looking after you; he has been given directions not to let you out of his sight. We're not sure if they're the only ones but since I'm sure there are more people who want to abduct you just for their own pleasure I will be on the lookout so if I do find anyone who is a possible suspect I will alert Alex about it," he finished.

My eyes widened at all of this information. "What about my parents and my singing career?" I asked hoping that my parents were fine.

"They have been alerted and taken into good hands. We have sent them to America for the time being, this will be temporary of course and they will return when all of this is resolved. As for singing, you will be temporarily inactive because of throat problems and have decided to take some time off. Also living arrangements; we have arranged it so that you will be staying with Alex and his guardian Jack. This was because we decided that you'll be safer with them. As well as this, you will be attending his school and your classes would be all the same so that he can always be with you," he informed me.

"Is this necessary?" I questioned him in shock. Come on, I had to live with him…

"Miss Summers, have you not listened to any word I have just said? Have I just wasted my time?" he asked stunned by my question. Obviously a stupid question…

"Okay then… I guess that's it. Anything else?" I asked avoiding all eye contact.

"No that is all. You'll find that your clothes are packed and all loaded in the boot of the car. You may leave," he dismissed us.

Wow… Me living with Alex Rider for who knows how long. All I can say is that I wasn't jumping with joy. I'm sure that he wasn't either.

_Jeesh… that was the longest chapter that I have written in a while. Sorry if there are any mistakes in there, I wrote it at 12am, almost 1am, so my concentration is not the best. I was going to stop mid way but I decided that I should finish it but it took longer than expected… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Updates were definitely not as fast as I would have liked. I'm sorry, it was because I was at my grandparents' house for 2 weeks and then we went on a little family outing for two days. And in the midst of that there was also my birthday… But anyways here onto the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from my characters. _

I sat on the edge of the bathtub with the scissors in my hand. I'm not going to do it. I don't want to do it. I can't do it. My hair, my precious hair to be cut off. No. He doesn't understand; I've been growing my hair since I was 12. It'll be a waste.

I brought the scissors to my eye level and opened and then closed them several times letting my imagination go wild. Just imagining what I'll look like with short hair. I'll look like a boy. They cannot possibly force me to do this right?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Alex asked me.

"I'm doing what you asked me to do, cutting my hair off," I replied back.

"It doesn't take that long. I'm coming in," he told me not leaving me enough time to protest.

When he barged in he looked from the scissors to me and then back and forth. I smiled sheepishly and began to open my mouth to defend myself.

"You told me you were cutting your hair. Faith, if you're not going to do it then I will cut it for you and let me warn you I will make it ridiculously short so that no one recognises you," he threatened. I had a little image of a cartoon me gulping and scared out of her wits because of him. Darn, why did he have say that to me. Does he want to put me in more trauma than I am in already?

"Don't do that please. I'll do it promise just give me half an hour," I begged him. He looked at me and saw that I was sincerely worried. A look of confusion was written all over his face but I suppose he wouldn't understand; it's definitely a girl thing.

As the door closed I picked the scissors and began to persuade myself. Grabbing a chunk of hair I cut off a huge lot. While I did it I didn't even dare to breathe. I was too nervous to think about it but now I've done one part I had to finish the rest. So I began to even out my hair to a shoulder length and I even decided to be bold and give myself a side fringe (or bangs if you prefer to call them that).

I stared at my reflection and a wave of unfamiliar emotions washed over me. It was as if I felt free. I felt free of my old life and any troubles that I had were gone. I could finally live a normal life. Ish. Just with Alex Rider by my side. Whoopee.

"Are you done?" Alex asked from the other side of the door.

I opened the door about to reveal my new look but I surprised myself by coming face to face with Alex. I jumped back a little in shock; he probably was going to open the same at the same time as me hence the closeness.

"Look. Aren't you proud of me? I did it!" I squealed in happiness. He just stood there looking at me. It seemed as if he would have liked to say something to me as he opened his mouth a few times but closed it again. I cocked my head to the side to curiosity. I wonder what he wanted to say.

He shook his head and began to mutter to himself as he walked away but soon came back holding two boxes of something and threw them at me. I successfully caught one but failed to catch the other. I was never good at any form of sport.

I picked up the one that was on the floor and studied both boxes carefully. Hair dye. I glanced at Alex with question.

"Choose a colour," he directed me and I nodded.

There was a choice of auburn or a light brown. I chose the auburn colour as I decided it would suite me more and I threw the other box back to him but, being the stupid clumsy and awful-non-sporty-girl I was, I accidentally hit his head. I cringed as he began to rub the spot where it hit him. I muttered a small sorry and then ran off quickly to dye my hair.

Wow now that my hair is dyed and cut short I do look different. I really wonder what Amanda would have thought of my new image. She would have probably said that it was too edgy for me and I need to maintain my innocent and cute image. For once it felt good to make my own decisions without having someone approve or disapprove of them.

I opened the bathroom door for the gazillion-th time now, or it seemed.

"Am I done now?" I asked him.

"No," he threw something at me again and to my surprise I caught it, "wear these," he instructed me.

I inspected the tubs and raised an eyebrow. I do know that I need to conceal my identity but seriously do I need to wear contacts to change my eye colour. This is like going to the extreme; why not give me plastic surgery while we're at it?

"Just do it," he told me when he saw my expression.

"But I can't," I told him. I wasn't whining; I genuinely couldn't.

"Stop moaning and put them on," he said.

"No, you don't understand I can't wear them unless they're prescribed to my eyesight," I explained. Hah, I bet he regrets telling me to stop moaning now.

"Oh. We'll get that sorted tomorrow then," he said avoiding looking at me. Yes! Embarrassed aren't you now. I smiled to myself slightly and began to clean up the hair in the bathroom.

I sighed with relief once I had finished. I can start to get ready for bed now. How good did that feel. I needed a good night sleep especially with everything that I had been through today. I was exhausted.

I flopped onto the bed in the spare room and closed my eyes to erase all of the madness and replace it with a nice tranquillity.

"We need to discuss some things," a certain blond boy told me. I grumbled and sat up reluctantly.

"What? I was just about to go into relaxation mode so make it quick please," I complained.

"You need a new identity. If you carried on being Faith Summers then it would make it easier for people to track you down," he told me.

"Fine whatever, you can just pick for me and I can carry on with my relaxing," I mumbled as I began to lie down again.

"Faith, do you not understand how important this is?" he asked me. Clearly annoyed I sat up again and mumbled 'I'll choose then'

After a long hour and a half of going back and forth over my identity we were eventually done.

I decided that my new name was going to be Kaycee- Lee Cotsworth and that I would be a transfer student from New York. If anyone asked where I lived I would just say that I _do _indeed live with Alex and Jack but only because my 'parent' were close friends with Jack. If they say I look familiar to Faith Summers I would just say 'who? I haven't heard anything about her'. But the worst part of this is that I have to pretend that Alex is my best friend… Yay, I'm definitely jumping for joy. I cannot wait. Note the sarcasm.

Let the fun begin.

_This was definitely a lazy chapter. I didn't include a whole lot of detail but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'm actually excited to write up the next chapter because they'll start school. If you have any ideas for future chapters or constructive criticism do tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading and please review, I love hearing what readers think. ^-^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Not much to say today… Well I think we should just get onto it. I forgot to add that I will be carrying this story/fic on in third person._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from my characters_

"So let's go through this again," Alex suggested to her. Behind him Faith scowled slightly and then ran up in small steps to catch up to him.

"We've been through it so many times that I could recite it in my sleep," she moaned at him.

"But we have to make sure you have it perfect. One tiny slip up could blow your cover," he warned her. She shook her head and pouted.

"I'll get it perfect I swear on my life," she promised him, Alex just looked at her and then nodded.

"Fine but if you screw up then it's your fault, okay?" she nodded carefully and smiled.

School gates were finally in sight; Faith was relieved as the journey to school was quite an awkward one. Neither of them talking and there was just that silence between them. Faith hoped that going to school together would make their relationship a little less awkward. She knew that she didn't help their uncomfortable relationship by acting distant and quite ignorant at times but truthfully Alex didn't put much effort into it either.

Alex led Faith to the office and then let her do the rest while he stood outside waiting for her to be finished. Her nerves were all bundled up; so many thoughts swarmed her mind, the main one being, would she be able to pull this off?

"Um excuse me but I'm the new transfer pupil, Kaycee-Lee Cotsworth. I was told to come by the office today to pick up my schedule and uniform and any other newsletters and information needed," she tried to sound confident but at times her voice wavered making a small blush creep up.

"Oh yes, Kaycee-Lee, we have been expecting you. Here's your time table and uniform and the information pack. We have been informed about your living arrangements with Alex Rider, am I correct?" the secretary paused and glanced up at the nervous girl who gave a curt nod avoiding eye contact, "Yes, that is the case so I have notified your form tutor, Miss Heathercoat about the situation and she will appoint him as your guide. If you do have any questions about anything in particular do come and ask us at the office or your form tutor," the secretary finished off.

"And oh yes, Kaycee-Lee, enjoy your first day," the secretary gave her a bright sunny smile. Faith couldn't help but feel more comfortable and cheery.

By her side, Alex suddenly appeared again. She smiled at him and this time she didn't feel nervous or awkward. He looked at the pile in her hands and took half of it to lessen her amount and carried on the walk, guiding Faith to class.

Faith had so many mixed feelings. Good and bad. She was definitely frighten of what her fellow classmates would think of her but she was also excited as she had not lived the life of a school girl since primary school. It was quite sad that she didn't get to experience the busy-ness of school. But the one thing that Faith was looking forward to was making true friends. In the business world she didn't have real friends; all the girls that lived on her street only wanted to be friends with her because they hoped to have moments of fame. However coming here with a new alias she could make friends who would like her because of her personality.

"Are you ready?" he asked next to her with his hand on the handle. She nodded slightly, no words would form at the moment; she was surprised as she had never had an experience like this.

He opened the door quickly and she slowly walked in feeling everyone's eyes on her. She could feel her face burning up with embarrassment. Her mind went completely blank, so blank that Alex had to lead Faith to Miss Heathercoat.

"Kaycee-Lee Cotsworth, am I right? Well I'm Miss Heathercoat your form tutor. Form times are basically just registration and we have this twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. Sometimes we have assemblies in the afternoon and we only have that once a week unless there are urgent matters to discuss. So do you want to introduce yourself to the class," Miss Heathercoat said to her. Faith had a look of uneasiness, she quickly glanced at Alex who mouthed 'go' to her and then she looked back at Miss Heathercoat who edged her forward slightly.

Pretend it was just fans that were before me, she thought and then took a big breath and stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Kaycee-Lee Cotsworth. I'm a transfer student from New York. I hope I can get along with all of you," she said confidently. Just as she was about to leave from her spot, one boy raised his hand.

"Yes what is the matter Jacob?" Miss Heathercoat asked the young boy.

"Kaycee-Lee, you're pretty. Has anyone said to you that you look like Faith Summers?" he queried her and everyone agreed. She put on a smile but inside she was panicky, had she been seen through that easily.

"Faith Summers? I've never heard of her before. But thank you for complimenting me," she smiled gently and everyone before going to sit down beside her 'best friend' and short girl with ginger hair.

The ginger girl leant over and offered her hand; Faith stared for a second and then shook her hand.

"Hi my name's Amy Ford. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaycee-Lee," she introduced herself with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Amy, you can just call me Kaycee. Everyone calling me Kaycee-Lee begins to get annoying," she rolled her eyes and giggled slightly and so did Amy.

"So what's your first lesson?" she questioned.

"Um, I'm not sure," Faith searched in her bag for her timetable and took it out to look at, "English with Mrs Allen."

Amy's face lit up.

"I have that too. Can I see your timetable?" she asked. Faith passed it over to it as Amy compared both schedules. She squealed quietly and passed it back to Faith who gave her a puzzled look.

"Yay we have almost the same timetables. Do you have someone who is looking after you?" she asked her hoping that she would say no.

"Yeah I do," she pointed to the blond sitting on the other side of her who was talking to some friends, "unfortunately," she added under her breath.

"oooh Alex huh? You're lucky," Amy said to her while all of her attention was focused on Alex.

Faith's eyes widened and then quickly plastered a grin on her face.

"Yeah of course I'm lucky. Alex is the sweetest guy I have met. He is such a gentleman," she lied, okay so he wasn't the worse but she hadn't seen the best of him either but to make her story work she had to give the impression that she liked him a lot.

"So you know him already. How do you know him? Are you friends?" a string of questions came at Faith making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Friends? We're best friends. My parents are extremely close with his guardian so we just to visit her a lot and they brought me along so Alex and I basically grew up together," Faith told her feeling quite guilty because this girl was genuinely kind to her while all Faith could do was lie to keep her cover.

"Tch, best friends. It sounds more than that," she raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Faith grew hot and shook her head denying it while Amy carried on suggesting things about Alex and 'Kaycee'.

A tap on Faith's shoulder made her abruptly turn around to see Alex. She turned bright red and turned back around to conceal her embarrassment. She desperately hoped that he didn't hear the previous conversation, if he did, she would never be able to forgive the petite girl next to her.

"It's time for first lesson, I'll meet you outside the classroom, okay?" he told her with her back to him.

Faith made a small sound to make sure he knew she heard it. She turned to her friend and shook her head vigorously and slapped her on the arm several times. Her friend smiled knowingly and grabbed her bag to head out. Faith too picked up her bag and walked out with her friend by her side.

The day seemed to drag on for Faith and she was completely glad it was lunch for once. At least this lunch can be spent without Amanda and her assistant monitoring her amounts of food and the calories in it.

All day had been a disaster. In every class she had to introduce herself and at least one boy would comment on her looks or someone would ask her about her school in New York or just about New York in general. Then of course she had no idea what was going on in the classes. She had been tutored between dance and singing lessons and practise and recording but she was behind. And it had to be just her luck to be picked on by one of her teachers, that she couldn't even remember their name and got it mixed up, which was embarrassing enough, and they told her to answer the question on the board. Apparently it was the easiest one and she struggled to answer it which made some people giggle; Faith, herself didn't find it so funny.

Now she had to catch up on the curriculum. Too much information, well that was just her opinion. She felt quite out of place but Amy made her day better and Alex was kind of helpful too… In a way. They put their differences aside for the day and she thought he put on a very convincing act.

Alex felt sympathy for Faith as she looked forward to start school but was only disappointed. She was behind on her all the school work and got so confused that he couldn't help but help her. He was grateful for Amy's help too, Faith looked so much happier with a friend. It was a different side of her and he liked to see her smile.

Faith sat down with her tray of food and laid her head on the table. Amy moved Faith's tray over slightly to make sure none of her auburn hair landed in the food. Alex came and sat down opposite to Faith and looked at her with puzzlement.

"Kaycee, wake up," he said to her and tapped her a few times. She raised an arm and slapped her hand over his tapping hand and then raised her head sleepily.

"It's not my fault that I'm like this. I feel like this is a mistake coming here," she said miserably.

"Don't say that. Being the new student is never easy, especially not if you're a transfer student from America," Amy assured her. Faith cracked a faint smile at her and dug her fork into her lunch.

"Hey Alex, didn't you say you'll introduce me to your pretty friend?" a male voice said at the end of the table. With a mouthful of food still in her mouth, Faith raised her head and looked the dark haired boy with wide eyes.

"Sorry I did didn't I. Kaycee-Lee this is Tom, Tom this is Kaycee-Lee Cotsworth," Alex introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaycee-Lee," the boy named Tom told her with a grin. She smiled back uneasily still with some food left in her mouth. She quickly swallowed making it uncomfortable and then sipped her water.

"The same to you Tom," she replied in a sweet American accent. His grin got bigger and moved to sit down in the spare seat next to Alex.

"Wow, your accent is hotter than I imagined. By the way has anyone told you that you are truly gorgeous," he said with his eyes fixated on her.

She smiled and mumbled a small thank you and carried on to unattractively dig into her food while Tom was watching her. Alex soon realised that his friend was staring at Faith; in the pit of his stomach he felt a little prick of jealousy, he brushed it off, it was only because he looked out for Faith… right?

Faith had a gut feeling she was being watched by more than one person; curiously she lifted her head up to meet eyes with her 'best friend'. She smiled kindly and scooped up the last of her lunch and ate it with care. When she was finished she pushed her tray to the side and leaned back on her chair. Feeling uneasy because of the stares of Tom she excused herself and took her tray. Once she left the table she turned back to only see Amy had leaned closer to the boys. It looked like she was trying to pry something out of them… Faith placed her plates in the bowl for the dirty plates pile and dropped her tray on the correct pile and ran back because her curiosity was eating her up.

It became apparent to Faith that her running may have been inappropriate especially when one is not paying attention. Her foot slipped in some water and she fell backwards landing on her bottom. Everyone surrounding her stood up to see who had fallen down; some had giggled and some asked her if she was okay. Amy, Alex and Tom all came rushing at the same time to check if she was hurt or not. She shook her head and began to get up with the help of Alex. That was another event to add to my absolute failures, thought Faith as she brushed off any specks of dirt on her trousers.

As Faith closed the door behind her Jack called out from somewhere in the house. She ran downstairs to greet Alex and Faith.

"So how was the first day?" Jack questioned. Faith automatically groaned.

"Terrible. I hated it," Faith told her.

"Well it'll get better," Jack reassured Faith with a pat on the back and led her to the kitchen.

"I really do hope so," Faith replied picking up the glass of orange juice that was poured out in front of her and sipped it slowly.

_Longest chapter I've ever written… Actually it's the longest I have ever written. So, first day for Faith is a bit rubbish really, hopefully it gets better. I'll try to update soon but it will be getting hard as I've got school coming up soon and preparing for exams… Joyful -.- But I will try not to leave a huge gap. Please review, like I said before I like to hear comments. :3_


	7. AN

_**A/N: Sorry guys I can't update for a while. Too much has been going on and I've kind of got writers block… I have half a chapter up and I'm dying to finish it but I don't want to post it until I'm happy with it. I swear that I will finish this fic soon… just when… -.-;; I have a few ideas but they won't flow as easy as I thought. Honestly I'm almost done with it. A few more chapters and it would be finished. I already know what the ending's going to be like. I have a feeling that some may not be happy with it so I'll make alternate endings (that may have been quite a clue…). Please bear with me. **_

_**P.s if anyone has any ideas for future chapters please share them with me. **_

_**Many thanks,**_

_**SacrificesFromTheHeart**_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm a liar. It's no fun when it's in third person. I'll be changing back to first and to Faith's point of view. When I feel the need to change point of view then I will put a little sub heading or whatever… I feel kind of bad because I haven't updated in a while. Truth is, I'm kind of at a dead end at the moment; I have no clue what I'm going to write about next… The middle chapters are empty… I've already planned the ending -.-" but I can't get there without the middle. It's really irritating, so if any of you wonderful readers have any ideas please share. That would be very helpful. _

"_Faith," whispered an eerie voice. I spun around to see no one behind me. _

"_Faith," the voice whispered again this time harsher and I could feel their breath on the back of my neck. I stayed where I was and didn't dare to turn around or even look over my shoulder. I held my breath and stayed as quiet as I could. The person began to breathe shallowly and deeply. My eyes glanced to my shoulder quickly to check who was there but I saw no one. I let out a breath of relief but soon regretted it as a hand soon pulled me down into the floor, taking me to a different place. _

_I screamed loudly as I fell through the floor and landed on the ground of a graveyard. I studied the surroundings; I was surrounded by grave stones. A shiver ran down my spine. My legs tried to pick themselves up to run as far as possible from this place but I couldn't seem to move them. I began to panic and yell hoping someone would hear my desperate calls. _

_Beside me, or behind me, I could hear an evil chuckling. It was scaring me now. I had no idea what was happening. _

_I sat up slowly and began to make progress in standing up before the person (or whatever it was) pushed me back down and held me in place. They forced my head forward to look at something. In front of me was a grave stone engraved with the words: _

_**Here lies Eleanor Summers. A tragic accident that killed both her and her husband. She was loved by many and loved her daughter dearly. **_

_Underneath the engraved words someone added in a marker pen:_

_**Also hated by some. She took what didn't belong to her. She lied to many people and made some peoples' lives miserable and made people into bitter sadistic, masochistic human beings.**_

_Also next to it was an almost identical grave stone with the words: _

_**Here lies David Summers. Killed in a tragic accident. He was respected by many people. He lived a good life.**_

_Underneath words were again added to the grave stone: _

_**Too bad he was tricked by his wife. He let her trick him and lie to him and play him like a puppet.**_

_My eyes began to tear up rapidly. What had this person done? Lies. They told lies. My parents weren't like that. And my parents are alive! They're alive not dead. I know this. I know this. _

_I began to sob. _

"_Lies. Show yourself! Stop telling lies. STOP IT!" I screamed at this coward who refused to show themselves. _

"_Faith, it's the truth. Your mother was a liar. She did things that you wouldn't want to believe. She was pure evil," the voice said harshly through the blowing winds. _

_I screamed. And screamed and screamed. I pressed my hands against my ears. I didn't want to hear this shit. _

"_SHUT UP!" the voice screamed at me. I flinched and I soon felt a hand wrap tightly around my wrist. I shook it off while yelling off my lungs. They gripped my shoulders and began to shake me viciously. I cried and tried to pull off their hand. _

"Faith, stop," a voice said sounding a little like Alex's. I stopped squirming and struggled to open my eyes as at that point I realised it was a dream.

I opened my eyes to see Alex very close to me with his hands still on my shoulders. His eyes had emotions of worry in them. Slowly his hand came closer to my face and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes while I was sleeping. My hand reached up to take his hand away signalling I could wipe my own tears but he stopped my hand from doing so.

"Are you alright?" he breathed with his face fairly close to mine. I started to become self conscious because of the close proximity and brought my hand to see if any sweat had formed on my forehead. I couldn't seem to form any words at the moment and nodded instead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he mumbled moving away from me. He probably noticed how close we were and how uncomfortable it was. It made me feel kind of nervous. I had no idea why though.

"Not really…" my voice was small and seemed to be inaudible but at least I knew it worked…

"Alright then. I'll go back," he suggested and began to stand up. My hand automatically reached and grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay here. I'm scared," I mumbled embarrassed. He seemed to be contemplating it for a while before he decided to stay. He sat on the side of the bed awkwardly. I think we both could feel the awkwardness in the room so I moved over a little giving him more space.

We sat there with silence filling the air. I reached over and turned on the lamp giving us a little light, I would have turned on the lights instead but I was cosy in bed.

"Alex. You don't have to stay. I don't want to keep you up," I told him remembering that tomorrow was a school day. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Plus you told me to stay," he said. The silence fell upon us again.

"Hey Faith, do you like being an international pop star?" he questioned me randomly. I thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"Yes and no. I love the thrill I get when I'm on stage and hearing fans chant my name. I love the fact that I meet so many of my fans and I love that I'm admired by them but I hate the fact that I have no say in what type of music I produce, what clothes I wear, how I act and what I say on stage, and other things," I confessed. It felt quite good to get it off my mind. It had been bothering me for some while now. I couldn't really tell anyone, especially not my manager. She'll probably call me a spoilt brat and guilt trip me.

"If you could, what would you change about your singing career?" he asked deep in thought.

"I would make everyone see the person behind the façade. I want to see the real me. I would definitely tone the make up and outfits down. Music wise, I would want to perform my own songs and play the piano or guitar whilst singing. I want them fans to know what my actual singing voice is instead of covering it with auto-tune and a load of effects."

"You know, I guess you're not half bad," he chuckled. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Alex. I could say the same about me," I told him too.

We stayed up talking for a while before I fell asleep. I can't even remember when I fell asleep but it must have been when Alex was telling me something. Reminder to self; must apologise to Alex in the morning.

I laid my head on the desk as soon as I got into English. I was in no mood to study Shakespeare, not to mention I barely understand any of it. Seriously why couldn't he write normally and not use these weird words.

I felt someone sit beside me. Amy.

"Kaycee, are you awake?" she poked my shoulder. I grumbled and lifted my head up. I glared at her before laying my head down again.

"Wow, someone is cranky today," she mumbled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch, it's just that I didn't get enough sleep last night," I said sleepily whilst rubbing my eyes. Her eyes diverted to somewhere else.

"Seems like Alex was the same," she giggled. I shot her look that said 'shut-the-hell-up-there's-nothing-going-on'. It only made her giggle more. I slapped her on the arm to make her stop looking at him.

"No seriously Amy. It's nothing. He came into my room last night –" I was interrupted by Amy going insane.

"Oh my god. What happened? Tell me everything. You didn't did you?" she interrogated me.

"Will you let me finish? He came into my room last night because I had a nightmare and he heard me crying and probably screaming," I finished. She 'aww-ed' and commented on how cute it was.

"Amy, shut up," I said and thankfully Mrs Allen walked in before she could say anything about me and Alex.

Honestly, I don't know how I feel about him. Sometimes he's really nice to me, like last night but other times he ignores me and is very curt when I'm speaking with him. I guess he's less like that and become nicer towards me. Also when I'm with him, sometimes I can feel my face heating up and I get a little nervous and conscious of what I say to him and of my actions too. Am I developing a crush on him? I seriously can't be. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the lesson.

Great. Science with Mr Killer, I mean Keller… Unfortunately and fortunately Amy wasn't in this lesson. I took my seat between Alex and Tom. Mr Keller thought it was a good idea to place me in between those two to stop Tom from distracting Alex and make them both focus on the lesson. It didn't work too much because they ended up passing notes and Tom ended up distracting me and other people most of the time.

I began to write the objectives and the title on a fresh page when a note landed on my book. I was about to pass it over to the blond boy but Tom whispered harshly 'open it.' So I did. My eyes widened in shock. The note said in sloppy writing:

_**Hey Kaycee-Lee, it's obvious I like you right? So how about you go out with me Saturday night?**_

Before I could answer him Mr Keller asked me a question.

"Kaycee-Lee, what is the bonding called when you have a metal and a non-metal? And what happens?" he questioned me. I quickly dropped the note on my book and looked like I was paying attention.

"Um, it's called ionic bonding. The process of ionic bonding is when a element needs to lose or gain an atom making the elements into either a positive or negative ion," I said confidently.

"And what is an ion?" he questioned me again.

"It's a charged particle," I told him. He told me 'well done' and carried on with his lecture about ionic compounds and bonding and covalent bonding too.

I turned back to reply on the note when I found Alex reading it. I slapped him on the arm and whispered harshly 'give it back'. He flung it onto my book and looked at me weirdly.

"Are you going to accept?" he whispered to me. I shrugged and bit on my bottom lip thinking about what I was going to do.

"I think you should. He seems to like you a lot," he carried on to say.

"I'll think about it," I told him.

I had no clue what I was going to do. I didn't want to reject him because I would feel bad but I didn't really want to accept either because I just didn't feel that way about him. I liked him, yes, but only as a friend and nothing more. For once I actually wished Amy was in this class. I needed a girl's thought on this. I couldn't decide myself.

_So should she accept or not? =/ I don't know, I haven't made a decision yet on whether she'll accept his offer or decline. I'm ever so sorry for the late update. I kind of want to finish this before Christmas but that'll probably be unreasonable. I was thinking of terminating this fic forever but I don't think I have to heart to do so. But thank you readers for staying with me. You all get a golden star ^-^ _

_Silent readers: Please leave some kind of comment. It makes me feel happy. :D _


	9. Chapter 8

_Update. ^-^ I have nothing to say today. You might be glad xD. Anyhoo, onto the story. _

Amy poked my arm for the 20th time. I turned around and subconsciously growled at her until she back away.

"Woah, seriously what is up with you today?" she mumbled partially to herself. I apologised to her and walked away with many thoughts still circling n my head. Behind me I heard footsteps; thinking it was a particular person, I stopped and spun around ready to give my reply. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends however you see it) it wasn't that person, instead it was Alex. I half smiled at him and waited until him and Amy caught up.

"Geez girl, you walk fast," Amy panted. I giggled slightly.

"Tell me what's going on. Please," she practically begged. I rolled my eyes at her desperation and gave in. If I didn't who knows how long she would have begged and annoyed me for… Might as well, she'll probably find out from someone else anyways.

I dug through my bag to find that note. I pulled out a crushed note with the scruffy writing and chucked it at her. She read it through quickly before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Who's it from?" she questioned me reading it over again. Before I could answer the boy walking next to me answered for me instead.

"Tom. Obviously," his tone was quite bitter. He probably was just pmsing or something… I frowned at him a little and looked at Amy who hadn't said a word about Tom asking me out on a date. She glanced back and forth between me and Alex before returning her attention to me.

"That's cute. I knew he liked you," she said to me with a bit of uneasiness in her voice. Why was everyone acting really weird all of a sudden?

She took out her phone and began to text someone. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate and began to take it out but Amy gave me a warning look. I figured I'll look at it at lunch.

When we got to the canteen, I didn't know where I was going to sit. I couldn't sit next to Alex because he'll be sitting with Tom and even though I know what my reply will be I don't want to tell him in front of Alex. I guess Amy and I will sit by ourselves, but that'll make it seem like I'm avoiding Tom on purpose… I suppose that's a risk I'll have to take as Amy is dragging me away from Alex now anyway. I managed to wave an awkward bye to Alex before I was dragged off.

Once we were seated, I glared at her while she bit into her sandwich. Her eyes flickered up and met mine and smiled nervously.

"What was up with the dragging?" I asked her when she was finished eating.

"Check your phone," she told me taking a bite of her apple. I did exactly what I was told and found a message that said:

_**From Amy: **_

_**We need to discuss your decision. **_

I looked at her and gave her a 'what-the-hell' look. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well obviously you and Tom aren't the only ones to be considered. Alex needs to be considered to," she explained to me. On my face the 'what-the-hell' look still remained.

"Oh my god. Do I need to explain it all to you? Well obviously Alex likes you and you like him back," she told me. I spat out the water I was drinking making it spray on Amy. She looked at me with pure disgust and wiped her face with her sleeve while I got out some tissues and began to clean up the mess.

"What are you talking about? I do not like Alex. And I was going to accept the date anyway," I said to her trying to be quiet and somewhat discrete. She rolled her eyes like she expected me to say that.

"Gosh you're predictable. You do like Alex but you're in denial that's all. Alex likes you a lot; he seems to push his feelings away like you too but it's there. That's why he acted like he did before and what he always seems to stiffen when you're with Tom or with any guy_**. **_Alex is a kind person. I don't want you to hurt you and he's your best friend as well, it'll be a shame to see such a good relationship end. But Tom is also a nice guy, can be very flirtatious but he has a kind heart so make your decision carefully," she told me wisely. Who would have known that this hyper-active girl would be guiding me through my life? I nodded carefully and repeated her words in my head. Do her words change my decision? I'm not too sure myself but I'll have to think about my decision again. Maybe it's time to draw out a pros and cons table.

My eyes flickered to the table with both Alex and Tom sitting at it and began going through every point of each boy.

Tom. He was really kind to me since day one. He made me feel liked and safe in a strange way but there were still some awkward moments and I didn't know everything about him. Plus, how much did we have in common? Maybe he wasn't the right choice for me but was Alex.

Alex had strange mood swings. He seemed to really hate me from day one but he's started to become very nice and kind but he still acts a little distant. If what Amy said was true then he really is pushing his feelings for me away. So maybe I need to try and get him to confess… I need to be sure first or if not I'll look like a fool. But if I don't say anything then will he… Ahhh. This is so difficult. As well as Alex being kind to me he also makes me feel safe. I know he can protect me as long as he's there with me. Plus he knows the real me so wouldn't it be easier to be with him.

As I was thinking about my decision Alex turned to see me staring at him. I quickly turned away and started to blush a lot. I wanted to bang my head on the table right now. Amy raised her eyebrow to say 'told-you-so' and I gave her a look that said 'shut-the-hell-up'. She chuckled and returned to tell her story about something that happened over the summer.

I raised my head a bit and tried to see Alex's reaction in the corner of my eye. He was staring at me now! This made me blush even more than before. I was going bright red. Someone drown me please… Then Tom caught Alex staring and he whacked him on the shoulder to stop. My ears strained to hear what they were saying. I had no clue at all; it was too loud in the hall to hear anything.

My phone buzzed signalling that I had a text. Curious on who it was I opened the text to see it was from Alex.

_**From Alex: **_

_**He really likes you. I hope you say yes.**_

What the hell was this? Everyone's telling me different things. I need to talk to Alex. I need to know what he feels for me.

_**To Alex: **_

_**Okay. Tell him I'll give him a definite answer tomorrow. After school I need to talk to you. It's really important so don't be late. **_

If he's not going to do it then I will. How will I bring up the subject? It's going to be so awkward and if he doesn't like me then it will just cause a load of awkwardness upon us both because then it'll be a one-sided liking. And yes, I just admitted that I like Alex Rider.

I stood by the gate nervously. My hands were shaking quite a bit, partially from the cold and from my emotions. Honestly they felt as they have been shoved in a bottle or jar and been shaken up.

"Hey Kaycee," I jumped at the sound of his voice and stared with big eyes. He chuckled to himself.

"It's alright if you reject me," he said to me with a hint of disappointment and hurt in his voice. I shook my head and mumbled that I'll get back to him tomorrow.

"Alright. Can I have an answer by Friday please?" he asked me. I nodded politely, at the moment I didn't trust myself because I'll probably say something really stupid… He bid me farewell and I waved back to him and let out a huge breath.

"Hi," said a voice behind me making me squeal quietly. His laugh made me turn around and blush.

"Hey, can we go somewhere to discuss something?" I asked him quietly. Alex nodded and grabbed onto my wrist to lead the way. I don't why, but can't people just tell me to follow them, why do they need to pull me?

We stood in front of a café. I almost immediately ran in; the cold was too unbearable. I chose to sit at the table which was the furthest away from the door and draft.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Just hot chocolate please," I told him my order. Whilst he was gone to order for the both of us I still couldn't calm my nerves. I can't believe I was going to do this but I supposed I needed to know. It was killing me inside. If only I was a mind reader.

He returned and we sat there for a moment or two in complete silence.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he questioned me. I took a deep breath and decided to start off easy.

"What are your thoughts on dating Tom?" I asked him. I noticed that he stiffened a little but recomposed himself pretty quickly.

"Well… does my opinion really matter? After all you and Tom are the ones involved in the relationship so where do I come into this?" he tried to change the subject. Tried being the key word.

"Alex, just tell me what you think please," I pleaded with puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Um, I think it'll be a little awkward. He doesn't seem to know you that well and what will he say when he finds out your secret. He seems to be asking you out because he finds you extremely pretty," he told me. One step at a time…

"But you're the one who told me to accept because you said he really seems to like me," I said to him raising one eyebrow and picked up my piping hot chocolate that had arrived a while ago and sipped it.

"Yeah but thinking about it, I realised that it could be awkward," he replied nervously. I eyed him curiously.

"What if I like him too?" I questioned him.

"Then I suppose you should accept," I felt as if he had forced out the words. It sounded like he didn't want to say them. Just a few more questions and then I think that'll be it.

"Why does that feel as if you don't want me to accept?" I interrogated him like a police officer.

"What? You're crazy," he almost yelled and flailed his arms a little almost knocking his hot drink over.

"Yeah, it's like you don't want me to date Tom. It's like you like me and want me to date you instead…" I told him and continued to drink my hot chocolate trying not to look at him. My heart was beating so fast that I think I could have died any second. I knew he'll probably deny it but if there's a delay before he responds then that normally means the person likes you right…

"Faith," he paused and I could feel his gaze on me so I put down my drink and dared to look at him, "Yeah I guess you're right. I kind of like you."

I tried not to grin but inside I was smiling like a fool. I expected him to deny the fact that he liked me.

"I kind of like you too," I confessed while looking down at my half drunken hot chocolate. He lifted up my chin to look at him; I felt myself burning up and it wasn't from the chocolate. Unexpectedly he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. When he pulled away I smiled to myself stupidly. I didn't care if he was looking but I was happy right now and no one could stop it.

_Rushed much? Yeahh… It's quite bad but I'm trying to limit it to 15 chapters maximum and I suppose I could drag it out some more before they confessed to each other but I don't think you'll want to read so many fillers or pointless chapters so I'm rushing it a little. More like a lot… I really want to finish this. It's been over 2 years since I've started it . _

_So it's the normal; comments please. And silent readers, don't stay silent for too long xD (translated: please leave a comment) _


	10. Important

I think y'all be disappointed in me... I have decided that I will not be carrying on with this story any longer. I suppose I have been trying to decide whether or not to finish it but honestly I have no inspiration and I have another story I'm currently working on elsewhere. I guess many of you would have seen this coming. I'm sorry. But I would like to thank those who have been reading this from the beginning and those who have left reviews. They kept me going on. ^-^

But this isn't the end... Before it goes completely I'll be posting an oneshot with Alex and Faith as the main characters but Faith won't be like she is in MTMTE (too lazy to write the whole title...), her personality will be quite different.

I'll try and post it as soon as possible after I've had it checked.

Bye readers.

(I thought I had posted it already. The one shot is already up, it's called 'Destiny')


End file.
